Raining on a Sunday
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: JouxKaiba: Rain lasts all week in Domino and romance is forever. Hints at Jou being bi, but he isn't in my eyes...


**_

* * *

Disclaimer:_ Hmm... YU-GI-OH ISN'T MINE! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY THAT! GYAH! Well, it isn't mine, YET! Muwahahahahaha! ((Chokes and dies)) OH and neither does the song 'Raining On a Sunday' by Keith Urban. And if the lyrics a.re incorrect, PLEASE email them to me. I have this feeling that the last part is wrong because majority of this song is coming from my memory.  
  
_Pairing(s):_ Jou/Seto  
  
_Warning:_ THE PAIRINGS ARE YOU'RE WARNING! Homophobes need to look VERY VERY CLOSE THIS TIME! DIE!!! ((Blows them up with a bomb)  
  
_Translations:_  
  
_Bindanshi:_ Good looking guy**

**_Aibo:_ Partner, Best Friend **

**_Koibito:_ Lover **

**_Koi:_ Love**

* * *

_Raining on Sunday: One-shot___   
  
  
_It_ _ticks just like a Timex, It never lets up on you  
_  
"What time is it?" Kaiba looked up at the clock, 'Ten. GREAT! Late again, Mokuba's going to be so worried.' The CEO left his office, locking the door behind him. He sighed and gazed blankly at the air as his car pulled into the driveway. His clothing and hair were soaking wet without his umbrella. Kaiba unlocked the door to the mansion, eyeing Mokuba sitting on the couch.  
  
"Seto!" He jumped up and hugged his big brother, "What kept you so long?" His eyes looked at Kaiba with innocence. Mokuba then realized that it had been a tough Sunday for Kaiba and let him go to his room.  
  
'Tomorrow's going to be awful," Kaiba thought, sinking his face into his pillow, listening to the rain hit the roof.  
  
Jounouchi rushed to the door, flinging on his coat and jacket, as he ran out of it.  
  
'DAMN! Why does it have to rain two days in a row?' Jou ran through deep puddles of icy cold waters. To his shock, Kaiba was just exiting his house. 'weird, when did Kaiba start walking? He's the richest guy in Domino, he could drive to school!'  
  
_Who said life was easy. The job is never through_  
  
'Mutt! Why is he going through this mess without an umbrella?' Kaiba shook his head as the gate to the mansion opened, allowing him to leave.  
  
Jou arrived at Domino High, where Tristan and Yugi greeted him.  
  
"Heya Yug!" Jou smiled at him.  
  
"Hi Jou!" Yugi smiled back, "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much really." Jou sighed as the bell rang. He went to his locker and opened it. 'STUPID AVID!' He tore out a three-inch binder from his locker. 'If they had to pay for every damned binder I go through, man, THEY'D BE POOR!' he slammed it shut after getting out his literature and grammar books.  
  
First period AVID with Coach Dulaney was his idea of hell. Though she can be nice sometimes, at others, SHE CAN BE A REAL BITCH! He slumped into his chair, looking at Kaiba who sat right across from him.  
  
"What are you looking at Kaiba?" Jou snarled, glaring at Kaiba as the tap tap of rain filled the room.  
  
"The board you dimwit!" Kaiba nearly barked back. He had no true purpose for this course. He normally wasn't there on Tuesdays and Thursdays that class period to skip the tutorials. Kaiba knew Jou could use some help so he decided to leave notes in his lockers assisting with tutorial questions and telling him where to leave certain algebra assignments somewhere that he could find them without revealing his name.  
  
Miss Dulaney gave her normal lecture over 'To Kill a Mocking Bird' and dismissed them.  
  
'Oh goody, Science, what a true hell!' Jou sighed, thinking about that person who had done his algebra for him. The person always signed the homework answers with a love note. 'I wonder what he or she is like.' He pictured two images, one of a girl with deep crimson eyes and coal black hair, the other was Kaiba, just like he was that morning, drenched in water.  
  
_It'll run us 'til we're ragged. It'll harden our hearts_  
  
'Could he ever love someone though? He is about the most heartless guy I know... Okay maybe not.' He thought of Bakura's cruelty. Jou let out a breath of relief when he found out that the science teacher wasn't there already so, he didn't have to worry about that class.  
  
The rest of his days went rather smoothly that week. Friday was a bit rough because Coach Dulaney assigned way too much homework first period. He sighed as he was about to leave the classroom.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Jounouchi Katsuya," Miss Dulaney caught him at the door, "Why have you looked so depressed lately?" She looked at him through her glasses. Her eyes gazed into his honey ones.  
  
"Well it's that," He wanted to tell her, but felt so shy about it, "I have been getting these love notes from someone." His face became a shade of red as Coach Dulaney looked at him again.  
  
"Do you know who they are from?" She asked.  
  
"I have an idea," Jounouchi replied, wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Who? I promise this is between you and I and I will not tell anyone," Miss Dulaney assured him. "It feels a lot better when you tell what's on your mind."  
  
"I believe it's Kaiba." Coach Dulaney stared at Jounouchi as her eyes widened.  
  
"Why do you think that?" Coach Dulaney questioned the blonde.  
  
"Well, do you ever notice how he sometimes flashes these looks at me?" He gave that as a response. The coach nodded.  
  
"I think you need to go to next period." She gave him a pass to excuse his tardy.  
---_And love could use a day of rest, before we both start falling apart_  
  
After ninth period, he went to his locker and a note fell out. It wasn't homework this time. It was a note asking him out.  
  
Jounouchi,  
  
I wanted to know if you could meet me at the Domino Dance Hall by the giant fountain? I want you to know how I feel so tenderly for you. Meet me their on Sunday.  
  
Love Anonymous  
  
Jou clutched the note in his hand. 'He actually wrote me this time.' Jounouchi rushed home and began to organize, even though he had to fight the rain.  
  
_Pray that it's raining on Sunday. Stormin' like crazy_  
  
The Saturday before he was to meet the CEO ended quickly. Jou's mind was flooded. He couldn't possibly feel anything back for him, could he?  
  
_We'll hide under the covers all afternoon. Baby whatever comes Monday can take care of itself  
_  
That Sunday, he dressed properly. The Domino dance hall wasn't that special. It was sort of like a country music dance hall. Jou left his home, running in the rain to get to the Domino Dance Hall. This time, he brought an umbrella.  
  
_'Cause we got better things that we could do. When it's raining on Sunday_  
  
As he predicted, the CEO was standing next to the fountain. Kaiba came up to him and gave him an embracing hug. The teens both blushed at this, but got used to the feel. The song Jou had listened to before he left was playing.  
  
_Your love is like religion. A cross in Mexico  
_  
Kaiba listened and danced with the motion of this slow song. He swayed with Jou across the floor. There were so many couples there, the gayness he felt made him feel so good.  
  
With the amount of people on this floor, who knows how many men were dancing together. Slowly, he kissed Jounouchi Katsuya.  
  
_And your kiss is like the innocence, of a prayer nailed to a door_  
  
Jou looked back into the CEO's eyes. The music slowly drifted away out of their minds.  
  
"Jou," Kaiba muttered the blonde's name as his eyes flashed open. That was the first time he called him Jounouchi by mouth.  
  
"Seto..." This song is one they'd remember forever.  
  
_Oh surrender in much sweeter, when we both let it go_  
  
"I love you," Jounouchi wrapped his arms around the CEO's waist. He guessed Keith Urban music was their perfect link.  
  
_Let the water wash our bodies clean and love wash our souls Pray that it's raining on Sunday, stormin' like crazy. We'll hide under the covers all afternoon. Baby whatever comes Monday, can take care of itself.'Cause we got better things that we could do, When it's raining on Sunday  
_  
-Owari 


End file.
